Saved by Love
by missmufasa
Summary: True story, sorta
1. Chapter 1

My name is Madelyn, but you can call me Maddy. I'm a sophomore in high school, well I guess I'm a junior now. You see I just ended my sophomore year at Los Angeles Central High School. I'm just your average teenage I guess, I'm not popular but I'm also not a loser. I have plenty of friends but non I really like. I like jeans and sneakers. Music is a life saver, well my life saver. As much as I put of a tough girl look I love teeny bopper bands.

______

"Mom do I have to go?" I practically begged my mom to let me stay home but it was no use.

"No Maddy your going. And that's final!"

"But mom, you know I hate hospitals!" It's true I hate hospitals with a living passion, ever since breaking some weird bone in my ankle at one of my tennis matches, I just hate going anywhere near hospitals.

"Madelyn your cousin is in the hospital, your going to go see her."

You see my four year old cousin was admitted into the hospital a few weeks ago for something to do with her lungs. As much as I love her I just don't want to have to walk the halls of that creepy hospital. I mean hanging around doctors who don't know what there doing half the time and being in those crowded hospital rooms with all the beeping machines, just ehhh I don't know.

"Get your coat Maddy, I'll be waiting in the car." No backing out now.

______

"Hun please take those God forsaken earplugs out of your head."

"Mom there called headphones."

"Well, whatever there called please take them out of your ears so we can talk."

"About what mom? What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Never mind go ahead and listen to your music." Which is exactly what I did. I put my headphones back in my ears and turned up Mayday Parade's _Miserable at Best_ as loud as it would go. The song sort of fit my mood right now.

______

We arrived at the hospital at a little after ten. The sun was blazing down on the blacktop at Loyola Medical University in Los Angeles. Oh boy here we go. Next stop; hell central.

Right as we walked into the hospital I could just tell this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. It looked like an episode of E.R. Doctors were running everywhere and people were spread out all over the waiting room throwing up and coughing. Joy. We walked up to the front desk and asked what room my cousin was in. After getting a visitors pass and walking into the elevator, I pressed button four.

As soon as the doors opened there was a huge sculpture of Ronald McDonald. Ehh clowns not a good way to start this journey. As we walked to my cousins room I couldn't help but look into the other rooms as we passed. The first room had a little girl about five who look like she was going through cancer. The second room was a little boy who sounded like he had strep throat but six times worse. The third room is what interested me the most. There was a boy about my age laying in his bed with a whole bunch of wires coming out of him. In some strange way I thought I knew him.

Finally room twenty two came and we stepped inside. My aunt was laying in the hospital bed with my cousin and they were watching a movie.

We chatted for a while talking about when Sara was going to be able to come home. My aunt had little information but said she would know more once Sara had more X-Rays on her lungs.

It got boring fast. I pulled out my iPod and listened to music for awhile before I noticed my stomach was asking for food.

"Hey, aunt Jen I'm going to go hit up the cafeteria, you want anything?" I asked my aunt as I headed for the door.

"No thanks Maddy."

"Alright suit yourself, I'll be back."

As I walked by the room were that familiar boy was in, I couldn't help but peek in again. He was alone, with his back towards me. It looked like he was on his cell phone but like he was trying to hide it. I'm guessing he wasn't supposed to have his cell phone. As soon as I was about to walk away I heard the boy curse under his breath. I walked back to the doorway and looked in. He had dropped his phone, and couldn't reach it because of all the wires he was attached to.

"Here let me help," before I knew it I walked into the room and picked up his phone, handing it back to him I knew exactly who this boy was. "Nick Jonas?"


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed myself staring for a little more time then needed. I quickly started walking away, before I heard his voice.

"Wait." I turned around to look at him. "Umm thanks for your help." He smiled the famous Nick Jonas smile.

"Umm yeah your welcome." And with that I turned on my heels and ran into the hallway.

Did I just seriously have a conversation with Nicholas Jerry Jonas? Yeah I guess I did. Why was he here? Something medically wrong obviously, but I couldn't help but wonder.

__________

I took my time walking to the cafeteria. Taking in all the rooms and people around me. As I walked into the cafeteria I remembered exactly why I was taking my time. Besides the thoughts of me having an actual conversation with Nick Jonas I remembered that hospital food wasn't the best thing in the world.

I walked around the cafeteria for about twenty minutes trying to decide what was safe enough to put in my mouth and then stomach. I decided on a slice of cheese pizza and a jello cup. Not the best but it would do.

I decided to stay in the cafeteria and eat instead of bringing it back to the room. When I found a table far enough away from the other people here I quickly ate my food and pulled out my I-pod and put it on shuffle. As I sat there listening to Nevershoutnever I thought back to my run in with Nick. I kept wondering why he was here, I kept thinking maybe I should ask him.

I sat in the cafeteria for three hours just thinking about life. I was thinking about how lucky I am to never have to be admitted into the hospital. I mean sure I've been to the hospital, but never actually admitted into one. I also thought about life at home, with my mom and dad. I thought about how I treat them horribly and they take it, I shouldn't treat them like I do. I thought about how much I hate school, and how I don't have any real friends. I feel like I'm living a fake life, like I say one thing but do another…

__________

When I finally decided to head back to the room I couldn't help but peek into the room Nick was in. As I walked past he was on his phone again, this time talking. All I could hear from the conversation was, "Yeah and there's this girl here, visiting someone I think, and she helped me pick up my phone when I dropped it… Joe I don't know if she has a boyfriend I didn't ask… Yeah she's cute… Joe I just met her I'm not in love with her… I'm hanging up now, bye."

After he hung up I decided it was time to walk past the open door. As soon as I did Nick saw me.

"Hey! Wait come here." Great…


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around slowly, stopping in the doorway. "Umm hi." I said when an awkward silence began to build between us. 

"Hi, I umm just wanted to thank you again for helping me out earlier. I appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem." He grew quiet again so I took the hint that maybe I should leave. 

"Wait. Do you want to hang here, with me, for awhile." He asked with a nervous smile spread across his face. "I mean only if you want to. It just gets lonely all alone, ya know."

I smiled. "Yeah I guess I could stay for awhile."

"Cool. I'm Nick by the way." I tried not to laugh at his introduction.

"Yeah I know ho you are. I'm a big fan. I'm Madelyn, but you can call me Maddy." I stuck my hand out in front of him expecting him to shack it but instead he pulled me over to his bed and hugged me.

"It's great to meet you Maddy." I giggle at his attempt to hug me as all his wire were making it difficult. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no its fine." I smiled, just giddy from our friendly embrace. It grew quiet as I sat on the chair next to Nick's bed. I could feel him staring at me as I watched some old movie that was playing.


End file.
